If I Never See Your Face Again
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: /Se Eu Nunca Mais ver o seu Rosto- InuTaisho ; Izayoi/ As Terras do Japão estavam divididas em extremos. O Leste e o Oeste que pertenciam aos youkais, e o Norte e o Sul a humanos. Mas o que aconteceria que o Lord do Oeste se apaixonasse pela Lady do Norte
1. Capítulo 1

O dia apresentou-se majestosamente por todo Japão, parecia brilhar mais forte ainda com a figura que havia ascendido ao céus, e por isso, apesar do dia ter nascido belo, com um céu límpido, ela se vestia sem a mínima emoção. Penteou os longos cabelos morenos com ajuda de Mizuki, sua criada, enquanto olhava-se no espelho.

- Izayoi-Hime, já estão todos reunidos.- Um criado anunciou, à porta do quarto.

- Eu já estou indo, Kisame.- A voz doce preencheu o quarto, e ela levantou-se.- Arigatou.

Pegou o último quimono, o vestindo por cima do quimono branco(cor do luto, no Japão), caminhando devagar até fora do castelo, onde encontrou praticamente toda a população do reino do Norte esperando por alguma notícia.

- Essa noite...- Izayoi começou, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio.- Meu pai Takao, faleceu. Como todos sabem, eu não tenho irmãos e não me casei ainda, portanto não há quem administre o Reino. Temporariamente eu assumirei o poder até me casar, e então o meu marido assumirá o cargo que um dia fora do meu pai.

A menina Izayoi sobre o poder daquelas extensas terras? Ela não tinha o que era preciso para comandar por tantos anos, como Lord Takao fez até os últimos dias de doença. Um burburinho se fez, pareciam não sentir o impacto da notícia, e sim se preocupar como a menina-mulher reinaria terras tão extensas. Impossível! As mulheres não podiam reinar, nem as mais experientes, quanto menos as mais jovens como Izayoi. Ela baixou os olhos, sentindo-se ofendida pela desconfiança do povo. Todos sabiam que ela sempre fora o braço esquerdo do seu pai, e que ajudava em todas as decisões, podendo governar perfeitamente sozinha. Mas nem tudo era tão simples assim, precisava de alguém do sexo _masculino._

A ex-hime, agora Lady sabia exatamente o sacrifício que havia de fazer, e mesmo que negasse se casar em plenos 20 anos já, dessa vez seria necessário, não conseguiria levar o Reino à frente por muito tempo, ainda mais em época de guerra. Assim que as terras do Leste e do Oeste soubessem que uma mulher havia assumido o trono, atacariam e devastariam tudo.

Ela se retirou, entrando no castelo novamente, não estava com ânimo pra responder qualquer pergunta sobre aquele assunto, não havia dormido à noite pensando nisso, e pensando em seu pai que a deixara sozinha nesse mundo, assim como sua mãe fizera há algum tempo. Takao não podia mais gerar filhos em mulher alguma, devido a uma seqüela que houvera em uma batalha, deixando apenas uma filha mulher para herdar o trono, e mesmo que insistisse para que Izayoi se casasse, ela se negava, argumentando que não havia marido que pudesse ocupar o lugar que o pai dela ocupava.

Agora não podia negar-se a casar, foi a última coisa que Takao a pediu, já no leito de morte, e ela sabia que não podia deixar que tudo que seu pai construiu fosse consumido, destruído ou tomado, reinaria como seu pai reinou, até se casar.

- Mizuki.- Ela chamou.

- Hai, Izayoi-Hime...- A criada parou, se corrigindo.- Lady Izayoi.

- Quero que convoque Takemaru de Setsuna, Lord das Terras do Sul imediatamente, tratarei do meu casamento.- Ela olhou por cima dos ombros, caminhando pelo extenso corredor.

- Demo, Izayoi-Sama...- A criada questionou.

- Mizuki, agora não, onegai... Vou descansar.- Izayoi fechou a porta atrás de si, entrando no quarto.

**/ - / - /**

- Lord Takemaru de Setsuna.- Kisame parou frente ao moreno alto, reverenciando.- Izayoi-Sama o convocou no Castelo do Norte para tratarem de seu casamento.

- Lord Takao morreu?- Takemaru abriu um meio sorriso.

- Hai.- O empregado confirmou.

- Ótimo.- Sorriu, logo em seguida fechando a expressão.- Saia.- Ordenou, com um tom de desprezo.

Kisame se retirou, olhando de longe Takemaru.

- Perfeito!- Exclamou.- Aquele velho não vai mais ficar no meu caminho, e agora eu vou ter o poder sobre o Norte também, além de ser marido de Izayoi, podia ser melhor?- Conversava com Bankotsu, criado.

-O que Izayoi-Sama está fazendo? Takemaru é um monstro.- Kisame sussurrou para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

InuTaisho, Lord das Terras do Oeste estava reunido com Tohsaka Mujina, Lord das Terras do Leste.( Sei que Mujina é uma mulher no Mangá, mas ignorem)

- Ouvi dizer que o velho Takao morreu.- Mujina riu, olhando InuTaisho.- E que a filha dele Izayoi vai assumir o trono.

- Uma mulher?- InuTaisho alteou as sobrancelhas.

- Un.- Confirmou.- Não é a hora certa de atacar?

- Iie.- InuTaisho negou.- O Norte não nos interessa, o que nos interessa é o Sul.

- Pois ouvi também que o casamento de Takemaru de Setsuna e Izayoi já foi marcado.- Mujina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Aquele desgraçado quer unificar o Norte e o Sul, reunindo os dois exércitos.- InuTaisho cerrou os punhos, revoltado.

- Então que unifiquemos as nossas terras também.- Mujina sorriu.- Case-se com minha filha Nadeshiko, e lutaremos juntos.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Mujina, eu não vou tratar Nadekisho como uma mercadoria, principalmente porque eu não a amo e também porque minha separação de Yoshiko é muito recente.- Cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça negativamente.- Por hora, não faremos nada, mas se Takemaru mexer um soldado sequer, avançaremos.

InuTaisho levantou-se, saindo da sala, tinha de fazer algo muito importante.

- Onde vai InuTaisho-Sama?- Myouga, a velha, fiel e companheira pulga indagou, preso em uma das roupas dele.

- Preciso avisar Sesshoumaru sobre isso.- Saiu do castelo, seguindo o cheiro do filho, correu por entre as árvores, imaginando a expressão que o filho faria ao ver o pai, não encontrou com Sesshoumaru desde o dia em que abandonou Yoshiko, e tinha quase certeza que o filho estaria furioso.

Encontrou-o na fronteira do Norte com o Oeste. Parou frente ao primogênito, encarando-o por alguns instantes, sem dizer nada.

- Chichi-uê.- Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, olhando o pai.

- Sesshoumaru.- InuTaisho manteve a pose, olhando o filho.- Preciso de um favor seu.

- Sabia que caso fosse me procurar não seria por falta.- Ironizou, olhando o pai.

- Exijo que me respeite, Sesshoumaru.- Aumentou o tom de voz, acabando com a ironia do filho.- Estou há tempos sem falar com sua mãe, Yoshiko, e gostaria de avisar-lhe sobre algo. O Norte e o Sul estão se unindo, e achamos que a guerra ocorrerá, preciso que proteja sua mãe e que tome cuidado ao andar por terras desconhecidas.

- Desde quando se preocupa com Haha-uê e comigo?- Indagou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.- Não foi você mesmo que a abandonou?

- Eu não sou desumano e hipócrita, Sesshoumaru, estou apenas lhe dando uma ordem.- Aproximou-se do filho, encarando os olhos âmbares.- Obedeça.- Soou o mais grosso possível, encarando-o.

- Un.- Deu os ombros, começou a caminhar novamente, dando as costas para o pai e andando em direção oposta, até sumir no horizonte. InuTaisho suspirou pesadamente, Sesshoumaru havia perdido qualquer tipo de sentimento, exceto raiva, pelo pai desde que abandonou Yoshiko. Mas o que faria? Não podia mais ficar com ela, não suportava mais as loucuras de sua mulher e a abandonou, tomando o cuidado de deixar boa parte das terras para a mesma, que mesmo assim não fizera tanta diferença.

Izayoi subiu a colina, estava cansada demais, mas não queria de modo algum voltar para o inferno do castelo. Não imaginava que reinar seria tão difícil assim, e não podia imaginar que o próprio povo se revoltaria por ela governar sozinha, e que por esse motivo teria de apressar seu casamento com Takemaru. Não gostava daquele homem, de maneira alguma, mesmo sabendo que ele sempre esteve ao lado de seu pai, sabia que boa pessoa ele jamais fora e jamais seria, mas aquilo era um sacrifício que havia de fazer, não havia com outro a quem casar, porque ninguém podia reger as terras a não ser Takemaru.

Chegou ao topo da colina, enxergando as terras do Oeste. Continuou a caminhar pela grama e ficou olhando para um ponto fixo, imaginando como podia haver tanta crueldade por ambos os lados, ninguém podia atravessar aquela "linha" e sair ileso. Não podia imaginar também o que aconteceria caso aquela "barreira" se quebrasse, e os lados entrassem em conflito. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a brisa balançar as longas e lisas madeixas negras. Pisou em vão em um pequeno declive na grama, e caiu colina abaixo, parando do outro lado da fronteira.

- Kuso...- Praguejou, ainda sentada. Tirou a terra da roupa, enquanto continuava a praguejar mentalmente.

InuTaisho virou-se, sentindo o cheiro de alguém humano. Cerrou os dentes, imaginando que Takemaru pudesse ter enviado algum espião para as terras dele, ou que quisesse infiltrar alguém. Saiu do meio das árvores num rápido impulso, sacando a Tetsuaiga e apontando para a figura feminina no chão. Izayoi recuou, olhando a ponta afiada da espada apontada para o delicado rosto, passou os olhos pelo youkai que a olhava, frio.

Ele alteou as sobrancelhas, lembrando do rosto de Izayoi por tê-la visto ainda menina, quando o Japão ainda não era dividido. Então _aquela_ era a nova Lady das imensas terras do Norte? Como podia ser? Ela deveria ter mal seus vinte anos!

- O que faz aqui?- A voz grossa dele soou, ainda apontando a espada para ela.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ela tremia, assustada. Ficou em silêncio, temendo que se falasse algo fosse pior, precisava sumir dali com urgência, mas como? Juntou as mãos trêmulas ao corpo, ainda encarando os olhos âmbares dele.

- Não ouviu?- Ele aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo-a estremecer.- Quem é você?

- Izayoi.- Ela baixou o rosto, respondendo em voz trêmula.

- Levante-se Izayoi.- Ele ordenou, ainda com a espada Tetsuaiga em mãos. Myouga surgiu, preso na armadura de InuTaisho.

- InuTaisho-Sama, ela é a filha de Takao!- A pulga pulava, histérica.

Izayoi levantou-se, ficando frente a InuTaisho, sendo muito menor do que aquele enorme youkai, ela baixou os olhos, tendo quase certeza que ali não sobreviveria.

O youkai num movimento rápido guardou a espada na bainha, estendendo a mão para ela, fazendo-a assim levantar os expressivos e belos olhos castanhos para encará-lo.

- Venha. - Pediu, soando quase como uma ordem, com a voz grave.

Ela encarou a mão dele e em seguida fitou os olhos âmbares, ainda com medo.

- Eu vou te levar até o outro lado novamente.- Explicou, a olhando.- Se quisesse te fazer mal, já teria o feito.

- Hai.- Ela concordou, ainda trêmula, colocou a fina e delicada mão sobre a mão dele e aproximou-se, ele envolveu um dos braços na cintura dela e num rápido salto a levou até o alto da colina, a depositando com cuidado na grama novamente. Soltou a cintura dela e deu um passo pra trás, encarando os olhos castanhos gentis, que agora não expressavam mais medo.

- Arigatou.- Abriu um meio sorriso.- Por...Por que não me matou?- Indagou.

- Porque não.- Limitou-se a dizer, a olhando.- Sou InuTaisho.

Ela levou uma das mãos à boca, deu um passo pra trás, levantando as sobrancelhas. Ele era o Lord das Terras do Oeste. Nunca reconheceria o Lord novamente, fazia quase quinze anos que não o via, apesar dos fortes traços do youkai serem os mesmos, ela era muito menina para lembrar. E jamais sequer sonharia que ele teria compaixão com ela, logo com ela que era sua principal inimiga.

- Já disse que se quisesse lhe fazer mal já teria o feito, não costumo perder meu tempo.- Respirou fundo, a olhando.

- Izayoi-Sama!- Kisame gritou. Mizuki arregalou os olhos, entrando logo em pânico ao ver aquele youkai ao lado de Izayoi.

- Izayoi-Hime, cuidado!- A empregada gritou, histérica.

Kisame levou as mãos à cintura, pegando a espada de porte médio e já meio enferrujada, partindo em direção a InuTaisho.

- Iie, Kisame!- Izayoi gritou, pondo-se na frente de InuTaisho, com os braços abertos.- Ele não fez nada de mal!

- Ele é um youkai!- Kisame esbravejou, encarando InuTaisho, que permanecia indiferente.

- Eu sei! Mas ele não fez nada de mal, guarde essa espada, Kisame, onegai.- Ela pediu, ainda frente a InuTaisho.

O criado, vencido, guardou a espada na bainha e deu um passo pra trás. Izayoi virou-se para InuTaisho, encontrando os olhos âmbares dele.

- Arigatou, InuTaisho-Sama.- Ela reverenciou-o curvando-se e sorriu, o sorriso mais encantador e doce do mundo que o fez parar para realmente apreciar a beleza daquela menina-mulher. Deu as costas, deixando-o ali parado, observando-a ir. Não sabia por quê, ou que tipo de insanidade o estava preenchendo naquele momento, mas teve certeza de que queria vê-la novamente.

Mizuki, Kisame e Izayoi andaram pela colina por minutos em silêncio, ninguém ousou tocar no assunto, era informação demais para a cabeça dos dois criados.

- Ouçam. - Izayoi começou. - Ninguém pode saber que me aproximei de InuTaisho, ou que sequer o vi, entenderam? Muito menos Takemaru.

- Hai.- Os dois concordaram, a acompanhando.


	4. Capítulo 4

Os dias passaram rapidamente, e logo o outono chegara. A nova Lady estava na antiga sala do pai, resolvendo alguns problemas, se afundando em meio de pilhas enormes de papéis, resolvendo tudo ao mesmo tempo, ou pelo menos tentando. Kisame entrou na sala da realeza apressado, algo muito grave havia acontecido.

- Izayoi-Sama!- Entrou de supetão, sem sequer bater.- Gomen nasai, sei que não bati, mas algo aconteceu.

- O que foi, Kisame?- Izayoi levantou-se, dando a volta na enorme mesa.- O que aconteceu?

- Lord Takemaru quer reunir os outros três governantes das terras do Japão para um acordo, e para anunciar seu casamento.- Terminou, esbaforido.

- Ele está louco?- Ela arregalou os olhos.- Quando?

- Agora!- Exclamou- Estão todos a caminho.

- Por Kami, Takemaru está brincando com fogo.- Ela segurou a barra do quimono e correu pelo corredor, entrando no quarto.- Chame Mizuki imediatamente.

- Hai.- Kisame retirou-se, descendo a escadaria.

Izayoi abriu o enorme armário, tirando o quimono negro bordado em dourado, tirou o melhor arranjo de cabelos e jogou sobre a enorme cama.

- Izayoi-Sama.- Mizuki bateu à porta.

- Entre, rápido, Mizuki.- Ordenou, tirando o quimono que vestia.

A criada correu até Izayoi, ajudando-a a vestir o quimono negro, amarrando a enorme cintureira com pressa, enquanto Izayoi arrumava o comprido cabelo moreno no arranjo.

- A carruagem está lhe esperando.- A criada anunciou, enquanto passava os dedos por entre os cabelos negros, em seguida escorregando para o quimono, o ajeitando.

- Un.- Izayoi segurou a barra do vestido e desceu com pressa até a porta do castelo. Caminhou até a carruagem, entrando na mesma, ordenando para que fossem o mais rápido possível.

* * *

- Aquele humano não tem medo de eu degolá-lo por minhas mãos...- Mujina enfureceu, batendo a mão na mesa de madeira, a quebrando ao meio.

- Mujina.- InuTaisho chamou.- Ele vai querer esfregar o casamento dele em nossa cara, e somente isso.

- Pois que ele e aquela humana vão para o inferno!- Berrou.

- Não adianta se enfurecer dessa maneira.- InuTaisho levantou-se, balançando a cabeça negativamente.- Vamos ver o que aquele verme tem a nos propor.

- Acho bom que ele leve uma porção de soldados para o proteger, porque ele sabe que eu anseio pelo dia que eu o matarei.- Mujina se levantou, caminhando até InuTaisho.

- Não cometa bobagens antes do tempo, Mujina.- Respirou fundo, segurando o ombro do outro.- Izayoi estará lá?- Indagou.

- Un.- Afirmou.- Mandaram que a convocassem também.

InuTaisho apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça, caminhando para fora do castelo, junto ao youkai raposa Mujina. O local onde a reunião fora marcada era exatamente o ponto que reunia os quatro reinos; o centro do Japão. Não demorou até os dois youkais chegarem até o local marcado, encontrando Takemaru muito bem escoltado por uns 50 ou 60 soldados.

- Espero que seja importante.- Mujina resmungou, cruzando os braços.

A carruagem de Izayoi parou, Kisame desceu, estendendo a mão para ela descer. A bela figura desceu da carruagem, InuTaisho a mediu dos pés à cabeça. Ela não estava parecendo tão menina quanto parecia quando se encontraram, dias atrás, ela estava vestida conforme uma Lady se vestiria mesmo, e tinha um porte de rainha incrível. Ela caminhou com calma até Takemaru, InuTaisho e Mujina. Mujina sentiu vontade de rir até o ar de seus pulmões acabarem ao ver Izayoi, aquela "garota" comandava o Norte? Que piada de mau gosto.

InuTaisho sentiu-se realizado ao sentir o cheiro dela mais uma vez, o quimono preto arrastava pelo chão e contrastava com a pele albina e delicada, parte da franja estava presa em um arranjo de ouro, revelando o rosto feminino e delicado.

- Ohayo.- Ela cumprimentou, com a mesma voz doce e fina.

- Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos direto ao assunto.- Takemaru puxou Izayoi sem a mínima sutileza, dando o braço a ela. Caminharam até uma sala isolada, longe de qualquer pessoa, youkai ou humana, onde os quatro se encararam por instantes, até a voz grossa de Takemaru iniciar.

- Pois bem, vim aqui para tratar de dois assuntos importantes.- Respirou fundo, vendo a impaciência de Mujina e a indiferença de InuTaisho.- Nosso acordo envolve territórios. Quero expandir as terras do Sul, tendo 30% do Leste e do Oeste.- Finalizou.

- Nani?- Mujina quase engasgou, e InuTaisho limitou-se a pôr um sorriso na face.

- E o que te faz pensar que vamos mudar a divisão de Território negociada há séculos?- InuTaisho cruzou os braços, olhando-o.

- Eu esperei anos para finalmente acabar com esse infeliz acordo.- Riu levemente.- As terras de Takao agora serão minhas, e se quiserem será assim, ou terão de ver meu exército consumir a sua raça.- Desafiou.

- Você é um cretino...- Mujina ia avançar, mas InuTaisho segurou-o pelos braços, impedindo que avançasse.

- Espere, Mujina.- InuTaisho caminhou até Takemaru, encarando-o.- Se quiser guerra, procurou o lugar certo.

- Chega.- Izayoi interrompeu.- As Terras do Norte ainda são minhas, portanto ainda tenho direito de um quarto( 1/4 ) de decisão.- Ficou entre Takemaru e InuTaisho, encarando os olhos âmbares do youkai.- Com quem estamos lidando? Nossos ancestrais suportaram até o limite para que a guerra não acontecesse, todos nós sabemos o que acontecerá...

- Takemaru desconheceu o limite.- Mujina a encarou.- E eu não agüento mais ter de suportá-lo.

- Meu casamento está marcado para o fim do inverno, portanto até lá temos ainda três meses, e como eu perderei o direito das terras a negociação do território terá de ser feita, pois que discutam isso lá. Até então, eu sou tão Senhora quanto os três e tenho o direito de ter voz ativa. A negociação de terras será feita quando me casar, até lá a guerra não acontecerá.- Terminou, saindo do caminho de InuTaisho.

Ninguém podia passar por cima da decisão de Izayoi, se ela dissesse que não poderia haver negociação até o casamento, então não haveria. Takemaru lançou um olhar furioso para ela, nada satisfeito por ela ter adiado a decisão e o golpe dele.

Ela era esperta, até demais. Adiou a decisão para que houvesse tempo de convencer Takemaru e dar um jeito na negociação, e de quebra até lá poderia provar ser uma boa governante. Isso claro, arruinou os planos de Takemaru.

Saiu da sala em passos firmes, não desejando ouvir Takemaru gritar com ela por enquanto, caminhando pelos corredores da casa onde a reunião ocorria. InuTaisho esperou que Mujina e Takemaru se ocupassem numa discussão longa sobre divisão de território e exército, e resolveu por ir atrás de Izayoi.

Ela respirou pesadamente, estava mais que entediada de andar por aqueles enormes corredores até que a discussão entre eles acabasse e ela estivesse finalmente "permitida" a ir embora. A porta de um escuro quarto se abriu e uma mão a puxou para dentro do mesmo, não dando chance sequer de ela gritar. As luzes do quarto acenderam-se e ela viu InuTaisho frente a ela, a encarando com uma cara risonha.

- O que você pensa estar fazendo? Enlouqueceu?- Ela indagava, furiosa.

- Não queria assustá-la.- Ele segurou o riso, vendo a expressão assustada dela.- Foi muito esperto a sua parte ter adiado o acordo, mas o que vai fazer em três meses?

- Não sei. Fiz apenas para ter tempo de pensar em algo...- Suspirou pesadamente.

- Foi estúpido, porém esperto de sua parte.- Ele cruzou os braços.- Se não conseguir fazer algo, vai se casar mesmo assim?

- Un.- Confirmou.- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Não quero que Takemaru fique com as terras do Norte.- Fez uma expressão emburrada, escondendo o incômodo que sentia pela idéia do casamento.

- Eu...- Respirou fundo, pensando.- Não quero dar tudo que meu pai construiu para ele.

InuTaisho olhou-a, a expressão triste dela já deixava claro que se casar ela não queria, e que muito menos amava aquele humano, se é que pode-se chamar aquele monstro de humano.

- Izayoi.- Takemaru gritou, a procurando.

- /Eu tenho que ir./- Ela sussurrou, colocando a mão na maçaneta. InuTaisho segurou a mão dela e a olhou, abrindo metade do belo sorriso.

- /Deixe-me vê-la novamente?/- Pediu, a olhando.

- /Nani?/- Arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- /Te procuro em dois dias nos fundos do seu castelo ao sol se pôr./- Segurou a mão dela.-/ Não aceito não como resposta e não se atrase./

- /InuTaisho-Sama, está.../- Parou, ao ouvir Takemaru gritar pelo nome dela mais uma vez. Respirou fundo e encarou os olhos dele mais uma vez.-/Eu tenho que ir./- Abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si, dando de cara com Takemaru, furioso.

- O que você estava fazendo aí?- Ele estreitou os olhos, a olhando friamente.

- Estava esperando que conversasse com Mujina-Sama, e entrei no quarto.- Explicou, encarando os olhos negros profundos.

- Eu quero saber que decisão foi aquela? Vai ficar contra mim?- Ele segurou o delicado braço dela, a puxando para perto.

- Eu não menti, se meu pai evitou a guerra até os últimos dias de reinado, então que eu siga os passos dele. A população das [i]minhas[/i] terras sofreriam com a guerra, e eu desejo o que for bom para eles.- Finalizou, com calma.- Eu ainda não me casei contigo, Takemaru-Sama, portanto não tome decisões por mim.- Puxou o braço, desvencilhando-se da mão dele, virou-se e continuou a andar até a porta.

- Eu ainda não terminei Izayoi.- Gritou, fazendo-a parar.

- Com licença, Takemaru-Sama.- Ela olhou por cima dos ombros, reverenciou e se retirou do cômodo, andando tranqüilamente.

Ele cerrou o punho, socando a parede, soltando um urro de raiva. Como ela podia o desafiar assim? Ela tinha de ficar ao lado dele, e não afrontá-lo! Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Precisava pensar em algo pra convencer Izayoi a concordar com a decisão, se conseguisse o apoio dela, teria o direito de declarar guerra.

Algo de muito estranho preenchia o coração de InuTaisho, somente viveu com Yoshiko porque seu pai havia quase que o obrigado a "dar continuidade à espécie", e nesses anos jamais sentiu aquilo que sentia agora. Repreendia-se mentalmente várias vezes por sentir isso, e não entendia que tipo de loucura havia feito para pedir para vê-la novamente, mas sentia que precisava, nem que fosse pela última vez.


	5. Capítulo 5

**[Four Seasons- Amuro Namie (8)]**

Colocou os delicados dedos no vidro limpo da janela, olhando o céu alaranjado. Respirou fundo, baixando o rosto. Não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada, pensar em nada, que logo InuTaisho preenchia seus pensamentos. Por que tinha de pensar tanto nele? O que estava acontecendo?

Voltou a olhar o céu, e via o sol esconder-se cada vez mais através da colina logo à sua frente, provando já estar se pondo. Respirou pesadamente, olhando o chão, deveria mesmo?

O que tinha a perder?

Caminhou pelo longo corredor, descendo as escadas, encontrando Mizuki na sala.

-Vai a algum lugar, Izayoi-Sama?- Indagou a criada.

-Vou ao jardim, não deixe que ninguém vá até lá.- Pediu, saindo pela porta dos fundos.

-Hai...- Mizuki concordou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Izayoi parou no meio do jardim do fundo do castelo, olhando o céu. Juntou as duas mãos, as escondendo por baixo das mangas enormes do quimono lilás, sentiu a leve brisa de outono bater sobre seus cabelos, os jogando suavemente para o lado. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se, encontrando-se com os olhos âmbares dele, e um belo sorriso.

-InuTaisho-Sama.- Ela abriu um meio sorriso, o olhando.

-InuTaisho.- Ele corrigiu.- Como vai, Izayoi?

-Bem.- Afirmou com a cabeça.- E você?

-Un.- Fechou os olhos, sorrindo.- Takemaru ficou irritado contigo.- Riu levemente.

-Do que está rindo?- Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.- Não tem graça, ele ficou irritado de verdade.

-Gomen.- Desculpou-se, ainda rindo.- Demo, ele odeia que passem por cima de qualquer ordem dele.

-É, mas ele não havia dito nada pra mim.- Fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Ele é egoísta e mimado demais.- Ele fez uma cara feia, empinando o nariz.- É assim desde que era apenas um moleque.

-Eu sei.- Ela riu levemente.- Eu me lembro, cresci com Takemaru.

-Que fardo...- Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.- Se eu não agüento sequer olhar para ele, quão menos crescer...

-Takemaru não é uma má pessoa.- Ela riu mais com o comentário dele.- Ele apenas é um pouco egoísta.

-Um pouco?- Ele indagou, com uma expressão de desconfiança.

-Está bem.- Respirou pesadamente, dando os ombros.- Ele é muito egoísta, e um tanto quanto autoritário, mas no fundo ele não é tão ruim assim.

-É incrível como você não vê maldade nas pessoas.- Ele sorriu, sentando-se na grama.

-Não há maldade nas pessoas, ninguém nasce mau.- Ela sorriu também, sentando-se afastada dele.- As pessoas adquirem a maldade conforme a vida.

-Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa, Izayoi?- Olhou-a, soltando um suspiro.

-Hai.- Confirmou, olhando-o também enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo negro nos dedos.

-Você não o...ama, não é?

-Nani?- Ela parou, arregalando os olhos. Como ele podia perguntar isso?

-Não é para ofender, mas parece claro pra mim que você não tem sequer simpatia para ele, e que está se casando porque acha que é uma obrigação.- Explicou, desviando o olhar para o céu.- E eu não preciso ser um youkai para ver isso.

-Está tão...claro assim?- Ela indagou, olhando o chão.

-Un.- Confirmou.

-Eu não quero me casar, demo, se eu não o fizer eu não poderei continuar a governar porque nunca existiram mulheres que governaram.- Respirou pesadamente.

-Por que não se torna a primeira?

-Não é tão simples assim. O povo não acredita em mim...- Fitou as mãos.

-Depois do que eu vi há dois dias, eu acredito...- Aproximou-se dela, pegando as mãos delicadas de Izayoi e segurando-as entre as duas mãos dele.

Ela sorriu com simpatia para ele, recebendo outro sorriso em troca. Conversaram pelo fim de tarde, sobre diversos assuntos, desde infância até governo. Esqueceram-se que ele era youkai e ela era humana, e começaram a ver-se como pessoas. E mal se importavam caso alguém chegasse lá, porque aquele momento era especial. Os dois não conseguiam dividir as emoções que sentiam com ninguém, desde a alegria ao acordar e ver o sol até a tristeza de ver o país dividido. Eles eram figuras de governo, mas acima de tudo eram seres humanos e também tinham sentimentos. Com ele, e com ela, eles podiam dizer o que sentiam e naquela tarde, ele ganhou uma pessoa especial, assim como ela.

O céu já estava escuro, e algumas estrelas já apareciam no céu azul marinho. Uma brisa leve e fria bateu sobre os dois, jogando o cabelo prateado e o cabelo moreno para o lado, e arrepiando a pele alva da moça.

-Eu preciso ir.- Ela sorriu para ele.

-Posso vir ver-te novamente amanhã?- Ele levantou-se, estendendo a mão para ela.

-Demo, não é perigoso?- Ela respirou fundo, segurando a mão dele e levantando-se.- Você sabe, se te encontram aqui você seria preso e morto.

-Perigoso para mim?- Ele riu, debochando.- Nada é tão perigoso que me impeça de ver-te.- Sorriu.

-Então...- Ela desviou o olhar, corando.- Até amanhã.

-Un, boa noite.- Beijou as costas da mão dela, em seguida soltando-a. A morena caminhou até dentro do castelo, parando na enorme janela da cozinha, que dava fundos ao castelo. Viu-o sorrir e acenar, partindo dali num rápido impulso, correndo pela floresta.

Tirou as sandálias, subindo em silêncio até o quarto, no escuro. Abriu a porta e a fechou atrás de si em silêncio, tinha certeza que a partir do ocorrido há dois dias, Takemaru a vigiaria dia e noite, e ele sequer poderia sonhar que a Lady se encontrava às escondidas com InuTaisho.

Jogou-se na cama, olhando o teto. Sorriu como uma adolescente, com os braços abertos, vendo a lua pela janela. InuTaisho não parecia ser tão gentil, afinal, era alto, pose autoritária e séria.

Apesar da divisão das terras, Takao nunca disse a Izayoi que youkais eram monstros, ele queria que o Japão voltasse a ser unificado, mas Takemaru e Mujina só dificultavam esse processo. Izayoi lembrava-se de quando ainda menina ia às festas que a elite dava, e que via InuTaisho; já achava-o tão belo. Uma beleza totalmente diferente do que ela via costumeiramente, e que não conseguia ver em homem nenhum. Com a conversa que tivera hoje com ele, provou bondade no coração dele, não via maldade nas palavras e nem frieza no olhar. Via uma grande figura na sua frente.

Suspirou pesadamente, tinha de tomar cuidado com Takemaru, ele já não estava nada satisfeito com suas afrontas, o olhar dele sobre ela a arrepiava de medo. Aquele homem escondia um péssimo caráter por baixo da pele de bom governador, e portanto não podia se casar com ele. Ainda tinha um mês pra pensar em algo que a fizesse não se casar com Takemaru.

Os olhos castanhos pesaram e ela acabou por dormir daquele jeito mesmo;


	6. Capítulo 6

Quinze dias passaram rapidamente para o Lord do Oeste e a Lady do Norte. Haviam tornado-se bons amigos, se viam todas as tardes para conversar sobre diversas coisas. Mizuki já desconfiava das saídas do fim da tarde de Izayoi, mas preferia não questionar nada para não criar rumores. Naquela tarde Izayoi arrumou-se e desceu para o jardim, esperando que InuTaisho aparecesse.

- Konnichiwa, Izayoi.- Cumprimentou com um belo sorriso.

- Konnichiwa, InuTaisho.- Sorriu graciosamente.- Mujina-Sama convocou uma reunião amanhã?

- Hai. Ele quer falar sobre o alagamento que tem destruído as plantações.- Confirmou com a cabeça, a ajudando a sentar-se, e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Un. Parte do território está quase sem suprimentos porque não há como chegar com toda a lama.- Ela respirou profundamente.- E Takemaru ainda quer iniciar a guerra.

- Falando nisso, ele desconfia que eu venho lhe ver?- Indagou, sem restrições.

- Iie. Pelo menos não ouvi dizer nada sobre isso. Os empregados aqui do castelo são um tanto leais, jamais fariam isso.- Ela abriu um esboço de sorriso.- Fique tranqüilo, nada acontecerá a você.

- Iie, Izayoi-Chan.- Chamou carinhosamente.- Tenho medo que algo aconteça a você.

- Un. Não acho que Takemaru seria capaz de fazer algo contra mim.- Desviou o olhar, pensativa e porque também corou diante da forma que ele havia a chamado.

- Não sei. Takemaru tem se tornado mais obscuro, nem sei mais o que esperar.- Ele olhou a face dela, sério.- Não... não sei se me perdoaria.

- Ah, InuTaisho.- Ela virou-se, repentinamente.- Pare de pensar assim, hum?- Abriu um largo sorriso.- Nada acontecerá a mim.

- Un.- Concordou, sorrindo também.

Mais uma tarde tranqüila de conversas se passou, e assim que a noite caiu totalmente o Lord e a Lady levantaram-se.

- Vejo-lhe amanhã?- Ela indagou, com um sorriso.

- Hai.- Concordou, sorrindo.- Fique bem, Izayoi-Chan.

- Un, Inu.- Apelidou, inconscientemente.

Ele sorriu com o ato dela, vendo-a corar absurdamente logo em seguida.

- Gomen, InuTaisho-San.- Ela desculpou-se, totalmente rubra.

- Não, Zaza-Chan.- Negou, rindo.- Inu está ótimo.

- /Zaza-Chan/- Ela sussurrou pra si mesma, desviando o olhar.

- O que foi? Disse algo de errado?-Ele indagou, segurando o queixo dela.

- Tou-San me chamava assim.- Ela abriu uma linha de sorriso, levantando para encarar os olhos âmbares.

Ele ficou a olhar os orbes chocolates tão emotivos que o encaravam, estavam perto, perto demais. Segurou-a com delicadeza pelo braço, a puxando para perto de si, enquanto sentia a respiração e o coração dela dispararem, o perfume dela se intensificava conforme chegava mais perto. Ela apertou o quimono dele nervosamente, não sabia o que sentir, sentia milhares de coisas explodindo dentro do peito. A única reação foi fechar os olhos e ficar nas pontas dos pés.

Ele desceu a mão pelo braço dela, passando pela fina cintura ainda respeitosamente, declinou levemente o pescoço, roçando os lábios nos dela. Ela abriu espaço entre os lábios femininos, deixando que a língua quente dele explorasse deliciosamente a boca dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar pelo gesto. Ele sentiu a doçura da boca da menina-mulher, sentindo-se pela primeira vez na vida perdido entre aquele forte sentimento que o dominava assim que ele via Izayoi.

O beijo durou alguns instantes até ela separar-se dele.

- /Isso é muito errado./.- Ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos e encostando a testa na testa dele.

- /É errado gostar de alguém?/- Ele indagou, fechando os olhos também.

- /Se for, isso é mais errado ainda./-Sussurrou ela, rindo levemente.-/Preciso ir, Inu./

- Hai.- Concordou.- Vejo-te amanhã na reunião?

- Un.- Sorriu, separando-se dele.- Até, Inu-kun.

- Até, Zaza-Chan.- Puxou-a levemente pela cintura, roubando um último beijo dos lábios femininos.

Ela riu, separando-se dele logo em seguida e entrando no castelo. Olhou-o partir pela janela da cozinha, como fazia todos os dias e subiu as escadas para o quarto, enquanto tocava seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos, sonhando com o momento em que a boca dele fundiu-se com a dela. Chamou Mizuki para que ela preparasse seu banho, em seguida banhando-se.

Saiu, vestindo um quimono verde bem claro, prendendo apenas parte da franja do enorme cabelo negro. Assim que se penteava, Mizuki entrou no quarto em passos rápidos.

- Izayoi-Sama. Takemaru-San está lá embaixo.- Anunciou, pálida.

- Essas horas?- Izayoi indagou, levantando-se.- Que aconteceu, Mizuki?

- Ele não parece contente, Hime.- Abriu a porta para que a Lady passasse.- Tome cuidado.

- Un.- Concordou.- Fique aqui, Mizuki.- Pediu, descendo as escadas.

Ao chegar na ponta das mesmas, viu um Takemaru furioso a pegar pelo braço sem a mínima delicadeza e a arrastar até o escritório. Ele fechou as enormes portas de madeira, olhando-a.

- Takemaru.- Ela chamou, afastando-se dele.- Abra essa porta imediatamente, não estamos casados para me arrastar para um cômodo e fechar a porta.- Colocou as mãos nas enormes maçanetas douradas, a fim de abri-las.

- Iie!- Negou, impedindo que ela abrisse.- Não posso lhe arrastar, mas você pode ter encontros escondidos, hum?- Indagou aos berros, derrubando os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa- Pensa que sou idiota?

- Está me ofendendo, Takemaru.- Alertou ela.- E como ousa me acusar?

- Quer dizer que tem uma boa explicação para seus passeios ao fim das tardes?-Indagou ele, irônico.

- Não há explicações, são apenas passeios, como você disse.- Ela explicou calmamente, o olhando.

- Eu tenho cara de quem é enganado, Izayoi?- Gritou, a segurando com violência pelos braços.

- Você está me machucando, Takemaru.- Ela olhou-o, apavorada.- Onegai, me solte.- Suplicou.

- Acha que eu sou algum tipo de idiota? Quero saber com quem se encontra.- Gritava com ela, apertando mais ainda os braços.- Você é minha mulher.

- Iie!- Ela gritou no mesmo tom que ele.- Não sou ainda, e se for algum dia só serei por obrigação.- Afrontou-o, vendo os olhos dele ferverem em raiva.

Ele juntou o máximo de força no braço direito e libertou sobre o rosto alvo dela, a derrubando no chão. Imediatamente ela bateu a cabeça no chão, escorregando pelo piso liso, até parar.

- Por obrigação ou não, você vai se casar comigo e não há nada que você possa fazer. Amanhã irá na reunião comigo e concordará com tudo que direi, entendeu?- Ele falou calmamente, deixando o escritório e em seguida o castelo.

Ela sentia o gosto horrível de sangue na boca, nunca havia passado por isso em sua vida e se sentia profundamente ferida. Não fisicamente, mas sequer queria se levantar do chão pela tamanha humilhação.

Kisame e Mizuki entraram no cômodo instantes depois de ouvir o barulho no andar de baixo, encontrando Izayoi no chão.

- Kami-Sama.- Mizuki levou uma das mãos à boca ao ver Izayoi no chão.- Aquele monstro...- Praguejou.

- Izayoi-Sama?- Kisame chamou, vendo que ela estava quase inconsciente.- Acho que ela bateu a cabeça no chão.

- Leve-a para o quarto, Kisame.- Mizuki pediu.- Vou pegar água fria para a boca dela.

- Hai.- O empregado concordou.


	7. Capítulo 7

No dia seguinte Izayoi arrumava-se sem emoção alguma frente ao espelho. A boca estava com um corte imenso, e um hematoma manchava a pele alva da Lady do canto da boca até a metade da bochecha. Ela parecia imensamente abatida, não havia conversado com ninguém e nem comido nada desde que acordara naquela manhã.

- Izayoi-Sama, a carruagem está pronta.- Kisame anunciou.

- A senhora não devia ir, aquele monstro vai lhe ferir.- Mizuki suplicou, apavorada.

- Eu tenho que ir, Mizuki... pelo bem do povo.- Izayoi falou num tom totalmente triste e baixo. Ela levantou-se e foi até a porta do castelo, entrando na carruagem e esperando.

* * *

Ao chegarem no centro do Japão, local onde aconteciam todas as reuniões, Takemaru tratou de grudar em Izayoi, segurando-a pelo braço para levá-la até a sala de reuniões, onde InuTaisho e Mujina já esperavam. Ao entrarem pela porta de madeira a surpresa foi imensa. InuTaisho arregalou os orbes ao ver Izayoi, ela tinha visivelmente sofrido um golpe no rosto, que não parecera acidentalmente, a Lady fitava o chão e estava extremamente abatida. Olhou Takemaru ao seu lado, quase que a arrastando de um lado ao outro.

- O que aconteceu com Izayoi?- Mujina indagou, aparentemente surpreso também.

- Um pequeno acidente.- Takemaru afirmou.- Izayoi foi um tanto teimosa, mas parece que já aprendeu.- Olhou-a de canto de olhos, apertando mais o braço fino dela, fazendo-a soltar um baixo gemido de dor.

InuTaisho sentia vontade de matar Takemaru, tinha certeza absoluta que ele havia feito aquilo em Izayoi, como podia ser tão covarde? Apertou os dedos contra a palma da mão, se controlando.

A reunião iniciou e Izayoi não pronunciou uma palavra sequer. Olhava as mãos repousadas sobre as pernas, sentindo-se envergonhada. Sabia que InuTaisho a olhava o tempo todo, e nem imaginava o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- As medidas por enquanto serão essas.- Takemaru anunciou.- Alguém tem algo contra?

- Iie.- Mujina negou.

InuTaisho manteve-se calado, não criando objeções.

- Izayoi?- Takemaru chamou, colocando a mão grosseira sobre o ombro dela

- Iie.- Negou num fraco soltar de palavras.

- Mujina.- Takemaru chamou.- Quero tratar das estradas de acesso ao leste que passam pelo sul.- Começou, saindo pela porta com o velho general e deixando apenas Izayoi e InuTaisho.

InuTaisho fez menção de levantar-se para ir até a morena, mas ela levantou-se primeiro saindo pela outra porta da sala. O youkai foi atrás dela, a segurando pelo braço com leveza.

-I zayoi.- Chamou.- Por que ele fez isso?

- Ele não fez nada.- Ela negou num soluço.

- Não?- Ele indagou, a virando para si. Passou a mão pelo hematoma no rosto feminino.- Então o que é isso?

- Um acidente, ele não disse?- Ela indagou, segurando a mão dele enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Não minta para mim.- Pediu, com a voz mais firme.

- Eu não queria...- Ela começou a soluçar, chorando com mais intensidade.- Ele...- Levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo a vergonha.

- Zaza-Chan.- Ele a abraçou, afundando o rosto dela em seu forte peito, enquanto acariciava as negras madeixas.- Ele fez...- Procurava uma maneira melhor de perguntar isso.- Algo a mais?- Completou, ainda abraçado a ela.

- Iie.- Negou mais envergonhada ainda.- Ele não sabe com quem me encontro nos fins de tarde, mas sabe que me encontro com alguém... Ontem foi furioso me procurar, e quando disse que não queria me casar com ele, Takemaru explodiu.- Terminou, agarrando-se ao quimono dele.

- Covarde.- Ele esbravejou.- Quero ver se ele explode comigo...

- Onegai, Inu!- Izayoi suplicou por um grito, o segurando.- Não faça isso.

- E vou deixar que ele faça isso com você?- Indagou, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.- Entenda, Izayoi, se ele fez isso uma vez, fará de novo.

- Eu não vou deixar que ele faça de novo...- Ela começou, já com os olhos marejados.

- _Eu_ não vou deixar que ele faça...- Ele enfatizou a primeira palavra, estreitando os olhos.- Não faz sentido que você fique ao alcance dele, venha para as terras do Oeste comigo.

- Está ficando louco?- Ela arregalou os olhos.- Eu sou uma humana.

- Ninguém passaria por cima de mim, Izayoi, você não correrá perigo algum...- Perdia a paciência enquanto ainda segurava as mãos dela.

- Não é por mim, é pelo meu povo...- Ela explicou, com os olhos baixos.

- Por um povo que só deixará que você governe caso se case com aquele monstro?- Indagou rude, fazendo-a levantar os olhos, assustada.

- InuTaisho...- Falou incrédula, olhando assustada.

- Gomen, Zaza-Chan... eu não quis dizer isso.- Franziu a testa, percebendo a estupidez que havia dito a ela.

Ela tirou as mãos de entre as dele, saindo do cômodo. Ele fechou os olhos com força, socando a parede de pedra e a quebrando, havia saído do sério e utilizado das palavras erradas. Izayoi estava com rancor dele, apesar de saber que no fundo InuTaisho estava certo, o povo não podia fazer isso com ela, podia muito bem governar sozinha e talvez o faria melhor que Takemaru. Eles não entendiam que Takemaru queria a unificação dos dois territórios para iniciar a guerra, e não para o bem de todos.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira onde estava antes de sair com InuTaisho logo atrás de si, enquanto tentava controlar o choro. Como sua vida poderia se transformar num inferno em apenas um mês? Sentia tanta falta de seu pai...

Takemaru e Mujina entraram no cômodo, vendo Izayoi sentada com os olhos, as bochechas e o nariz avermelhados.

- O que foi, Izayoi?- Takemaru indagou, grosseiro.

- Nada...- Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, respondendo em baixo tom.

- Onde está InuTaisho?- Mujina indagou, olhando para os lados.

- Aqui.- O Lord do Oeste voltou do cômodo ao lado, olhando Izayoi sentada.

- Acho que é isso por enquanto, senhores, nos vemos em 15 dias após meu casamento.- Takemaru anunciou.- Vamos?- Olhou Izayoi em tom de ordem.

- Un.- Ela concordou, levantando-se ainda com o olhar baixo.- Até mais, Mujina-San.

Mujina apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, vendo Takemaru arrastar Izayoi para a carruagem novamente, saindo ambos dali.

- O que raios aconteceu com a menina?- Mujina indagou, olhando InuTaisho.- A história do acidente não foi nada convincente pra mim, ela parecia acuada.

- Takemaru a agrediu.- InuTaisho afirmou, encostando-se na parede.

- Já era de se esperar, ele não aceita perder. Parece que Izayoi não vai aceitar o casamento...- O velho continuou, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Isso está irritando Takemaru.- InuTaisho tinha a voz séria e o olhar distante.

- E caso isso ocorra só há uma forma de conseguir o Norte. Lembra-se do pai de Yoshiko, como era o nome dele?- Mujina forçou a memória, tentando se lembrar.

- O velho Nobu?- InuTaisho levantou uma das sobrancelhas, tentando ligar os fatos.

- Un.- Concordou, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.- Ele temeu que você tomasse conta das terras dele por meio do filho que esperava com Yoshiko. Temia que logo que Sesshoumaru nascesse, você matasse Nobu, e tendo como pretexto o herdeiro, assim dominar as terras dele. Lembra-se?- Indagou.

- Sim, lembro.- Concordou, levantando as sobrancelhas.- Mas eu jamais faria isso.

- Pois bem. Se Izayoi tiver um filho com Takemaru, aquele idiota poderá governar o Norte.- Concluiu o pensamento, olhando InuTaisho.

O youkai-cão arregalou os olhos, parecendo congelar. Caso Izayoi dificultasse os meios, Takemaru trataria de arranjar outros fins pra conseguir o que queria. Izayoi era peça frágil nas mãos daquele monstro, ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ela sem repensar duas vezes. Fechou os olhos com amargura, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

- Acha que Takemaru é capaz disso?- InuTaisho abriu os olhos, olhando Mujina.

- Não sei, ele é imprevisível demais. Temos que preparar algo para caso ele faça isso.- Mujina argumentou.

- Izayoi jamais concordaria em ter um filho dele, ela sabe as intenções dele.

- Ela não precisa estar de acordo.- Mujina falou sombrio, olhando InuTaisho de solsaio.

O Lord do Oeste saiu do cômodo atordoado, sem ao menos se despedir de Mujina, Izayoi não tinha noção do perigo que corria. Andou em passos rápidos para o seu castelo; ao anoitecer procuraria a Lady.


	8. Capítulo 8

O sol havia se posto. Mesmo que os encontros dele com Izayoi fossem ao fim da tarde, naquele poente ela não o esperava. Sabia que o orgulho dele estava tão ferido quanto o dela, e com razão, ela havia preferido ficar sozinha e correndo riscos do que ficar com ele. Mas não tinha outra opção. Como podia deixar a "Deus dará" as terras que seu pai passou os últimos dias da sua vida cuidando? Que gastou cada gota da sua saúde? Não era tão simples.

A noite estava quente e agradável, as velas do quarto da Lady estavam todas apagadas, a luz da lua entrava pela enorme janela, refletindo no chão de madeira e nos lençóis de seda do futon dela.

Os dedos passavam ágeis pelas mechas morenas, penteando-as mesmo que já lisas, espalhando seu perfume pelo quarto. O quimono branco estampado com flores vermelhas vivas escorregava pela cama e pernas de Izayoi, já meio desajeitado.

As ágeis mãos de youkai escalaram a sacada em um segundo, entrou no quarto subitamente, encontrando-a espalhada pela cama. As pernas longas estavam charmosamente descobertas e espalhadas pela cama, os ombros estavam levemente expostos.

-Zaza-Chan!- Exclamou, parando. Ela levantou-se num pulo, cobrindo-se rapidamente.

-InuTaisho!- O rosto dela ferveu, as bochechas coraram. O youkai virou-se com rapidez, sentindo-se estúpido e desrespeitoso por entrar no quarto dela assim.

-Me perdoe, eu não esperava...- Procurava as palavras com calma a fim de não constrangê-la mais ainda.- Só entrei aqui desta forma porque tive medo que algo de mal tivesse lhe acontecido.

Ela encaminhou-se pra trás do biombo, rearrumando o quimono floral. Sua pele se arrepiou por completo assim que ouviu a última frase vinda de InuTaisho, respirou fundo. Caminhou até ele devagar, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele a fim de fazê-lo voltar a olhá-la.

-O que está acontecendo, Inu-Kun? Eu estou bem.- Afirmou, sorrindo.

O coração do youkai bateu mais leve assim que ouviu-a chamando de 'Inu-Kun', afinal ela havia o perdoado pelo que dissera mais cedo. Ele segurou a mão dela entre as dele, levando então os finos dedos aos lábios, os beijando. Ela passou a pele alva pelo rosto dele, percorrendo as marcas roxas da bochecha, fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

-Hoje Mujina me alertou sobre alguns perigos que você corre...- Respirou fundo, tentando conter a agonia que sentia só de pensar em Takemaru tocando Izayoi novamente.- Eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha, aquele monstro seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra conseguir o que quer.

-Eu quero ouvir o que Mujina te disse, não é necessário usar meias palavras comigo, meu amor.- Izayoi queria ouvir a verdade, queria estar preparada para encarar aquele monstro em forma de homem chamado Takemaru.

-Bem...- InuTaisho andou pelo quarto, ficando de costas para a Lady.- Eu fui casado, você sabe disso.- Respirou fundo, pausando.

Izayoi sabia que InuTaisho foi casado, em uma das tardes ele a contou que nunca conseguira amar Yoshiko de fato e por isso a abandonou. Contou que seu filho Sesshoumaru não aceitava tal separação e que alimentava um ódio estúpido pelo pai; ela conhecia o passado de InuTaisho por inteiro e compreendia tudo.

-Quando Yoshiko esperava Sesshoumaru, o meu sogro já sabia que eu não a amava e que o casamento fora uma idéia estúpida de meu pai para que minha extensão de terras fosse aumentada potencialmente, e também para que a nossa linhagem continuasse 'pura'.- Parou novamente, pensando em não utilizar os termos 'youkai', 'humano' e 'hanyou'. Nunca gostara desses títulos.- Meu sogro ficou enfurecido, quando Sesshoumaru nascesse eu poderia tomar as terras de Yoshiko, tudo seria meu por direito e nada mais poderia interferir.- Parou de frente para a sacada, olhando agora para a lua que ainda brilhava majestosamente.- Isso era contra todos meus princípios, e apesar da insistência e fúria de meu pai, eu nunca tomei um centímetro sequer das terras de Yoshiko, pelo contrário; quando nos separamos, tomei cuidado em deixar uma boa parte das terras férteis para ela, para que ela tirasse sustento de lá mesmo em tempos difíceis.

-Eu sei, você jamais a prejudicaria. Mas ainda não vejo onde você quer chegar, anata(Meu amor).- Ela estava confusa, não conseguia entender o que Sesshoumaru e as terras tinham a ver com isso.

-A única forma, além do casamento, de Takemaru conseguir as terras seria tendo um filho seu.- Completou, esclarecendo a confusão.

-Isso é absurdo! Eu jamais faria...- Izayoi revoltou-se, levantando a voz.

-Eu sei, Zaza-Chan, eu sei.- Virou-se, indo até ela. Segurou seu rosto, colando sua testa na dela.- Tenho medo que ele conceba esse filho em você contra sua vontade.- O rosto se franziu, sentindo uma fúria subir pela espinha só de pensar na hipótese.

-Por Kami, ele não...-Izayoi seria capaz de dizer que ele não seria capaz disso, mas depois do episódio no escritório, não duvidaria de nada.- Ele não fará isso, eu jamais pertencerei a ele.- Respirou fundo, tentando conter o pânico que subia em sua garganta só de pensar em Takemaru.- Eu pertenço a você, anata, jamais pertencerei a mais ninguém.

-Eu entendo que você não possa largar tudo que seu pai construiu com tanto esforço, mas não posso te deixar em risco desta forma. Eu não vou conseguir passar nem meio segundo longe de você com Takemaru por perto, eu não vou ficar em paz.- Segurou as mãos dela entre as dele, apertando suavemente.

-Não se preocupe, onegai Inu-kun. Você tem um reino a governar, eles precisam de você...- Apertava as mãos dele também, tentando passar confiança.

-Você precisa mais de mim agora, Zaza-chan, eu quem te peço; onegai, não me faça ficar longe de você agora. Falta menos de um mês para a data que seu casamento está marcado, essa história do herdeiro adiantaria tudo para Takemaru e...

-Shh, anata.- Levou uma das mãos aos lábios dele, sorrindo suavemente.- Quando eu e você conseguirmos pacificar o mundo dos youkais e humanos, é com você que eu me casarei, é um filho seu que eu levarei comigo.- O rosto dela se aquecia de emoção, os olhos se umedeciam levemente com a idéia.

-Ele será um hanyou, você sabe o que isso significa.- Olhou nos olhos dela de uma forma tão profunda, Izayoi conseguiu naquele momento entender toda a agonia do peito dele.

-Significa que a linhagem da sua família não será mais 'pura'.- Respirou fundo, abaixando os olhos.

-Não seja tola, Zaza-Chan, isso não importa pra mim.- Levantou o rosto dela levemente, beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

-Nem para mim, eu o amaria assim como te amo.- Sorriu, passando o nariz pelo dele.

-Eu te amo muito, minha hime. Eu daria a minha vida pra te proteger.- A testa do youkai se franziu.

-Isso não será necessário, nós temos muito a viver ainda, anata.- Sorriu, passando os dedos pelo rosto dele.

-Zaza-Chan, posso lhe pedir algo?

-Un.- Continuou a sorrir.

-Eu gostaria de ficar com você aqui hoje, não vou conseguir voltar para o castelo, onegai. Eu posso apenas esperar na varanda...- Os olhos procuraram outro foco, mostrando o quão acanhado ele estava.

-Tudo bem...- Ela riu levemente, fazendo-o olhá-la.-Você pode ficar, anata, mas amanhã me prometerá que voltará para o castelo. Eu chamarei os melhores soldados do exército para me protegerem. - Passou a mão pelo rosto dele novamente.

-Un, mas eu virei lhe ver todos os dias.- Fechou os olhos, apreciando o toque dela.

-Como quiser.- Beijou-lhe a testa brevemente, encaminhando-se para trás do biombo. Vestiu os quimonos que utilizava para dormir e então saiu, vendo-o esperando do outro lado do cômodo. Abriu o largo armário e tirou alguns lençóis, fazendo um futón no chão.

-Não ficará muito confortável, demo...- Estava muito sem jeito. Nunca havia tido um homem dentro de seu quarto.

Ele olhou-a por um breve instante e então sorriu. Tirou as armaduras e as espadas, deixando-as em lugar estratégico. Trancou a porta; seria um desastre se algum serviçal do castelo entrasse no quarto de Izayoi e o visse ali, e então deitou-se no futón, ao lado da cama dela.

Izayoi deitou-se em sua enorme cama, estendendo a mão para Inutaisho. O youkai beijou a mão da Lady e a soltou, sorrindo.

-Boa noite, anata.- Ela sorriu também.

-Boa noite, minha hime.

* * *

_Ela caminhava alegremente pelo corredor do castelo, estava indo dar bom dia ao seu pai como fazia todas as manhãs. O sol passava pelas janelas, iluminando a madeira muito bem encerada em que ela pisava, esquentando sua pele._

_Viu Mizuki saindo do seu quarto com alguns lençóis, Kisame arrumando os retratos das paredes e a movimentação de outros criados que sorriam para a Hime. Estava morrendo de felicidade por ver seu pai ali recuperado, voltando a governar o Norte._

_Segurou a barra do quimono e desceu as escadas correndo, os pés quase se atrapalharam na descida, mas ela não se importou. A história com Takemaru havia sido apenas um pesadelo, o castelo estava todo florido e bem organizado justamente como seu pai sempre ordenava estar._

_Continuou a correr, alcançando as enormes maçanetas de ouro do escritório, abriu-as com toda força, movendo as pesadas portas de madeira._

_Assim que abriu, deparou-se com a cena mais assustadora de sua vida. Takemaru havia enfiado um punhal no peito do seu pai, divertindo-se com a cena do velho Takao agonizando. Os olhos castanhos de Takao imploravam ajuda para Izayoi, que a essa altura já estava com os olhos marejados, soluçando. Nas mãos, Takemaru tinha um bule com chá, que ele serviu calmamente em duas xícaras, arrastando uma até a frente de Takao e a outra até a outra ponta da mesa, oferecendo para Izayoi._

_- Sente-se conosco, Izayoi.- Ofereceu, rindo._

_- TOU-SAN!- Ela gritou, correndo até o pai. O sangue dele manchava o quimono azul claro, ele apertava as mãos de Izayoi, recostando-se a ela.- SEU MONSTRO! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? VOCÊ MATOU O MEU PAI!- Berrava, vendo Takemaru rir mais._

_- Ora, são os negócios, querida.- Passou a mão pelo rosto dela.- Mas não se preocupe, eu ocuparei o lugar dele._

_- Eu jamais permitirei isso, o lugar de meu pai somente pertence à minha família.- Esbravejou, segurando seu pai.- Ele vai ficar bem.- Olhou Takao suplicante, abraçando-o._

_- Tudo bem, então. Você pode morrer com ele.- Arrastou novamente a xícara com o chá até ela, sorrindo._

_- POR KAMI, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!- Gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões._

- Izayoi, acorde.- InuTaisho segurava seus ombros, preocupado. Os gritos dela o acordaram no meio da noite, o corpo dela estava agitado e o rosto aflito, chorando.

- Ele matou o meu pai!- Disse assim que abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos dourados do Lord do Oeste.- Takemaru matou o meu pai!- Repetiu entre soluços.


	9. Capítulo 9

- Foi só um pesadelo, minha hime, se acalme; eu estou aqui.- Abraçou-a com força, recostando o delicado rosto em seu peito.

- Não, Inu, não foi.- Segurou o quimono dele, apertando entre seus dedos.- Foi real demais, Takemaru apunhalou meu pai!

- Não Zaza-Chan, seu pai morreu do coração, não havia marca de um punhal.- Ele a acalmou, afagando seus cabelos.

- Eu tenho certeza que Takemaru está envolvido na morte de meu pai, meu coração sente isso.- A respiração dela estava tão alta, que fazia pressão contra o tórax do youkai, deixando-o inquieto também.

- Eu te prometo que nós vamos investigar, agora se acalme.- Afagava os cabelos dela com calma, sentindo-se muito aflito.

- Não me deixe sozinha, Inu, ele disse que iria me matar...- Implorava, segurando as roupas do youkai.

- Ninguém vai encostar em você, Zaza-Chan, eu te juro.- Abraçava-a com força, segurando as mãos dela com uma mão só.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você, onegai, não vá embora... eu estou com tanto medo.- Ela soluçava entre uma palavra e outra, cortando o coração dele.

- Eu jamais sairei do seu lado, não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei aqui.- InuTaisho segurou o rosto da hime entre suas mãos, olhando em seus olhos.- Eu te amo, Izayoi, nada no mundo mudará isso. Nada me impedirá de ficar ao seu lado, é uma promessa.- Beijou as mãos dela repetidas vezes, a acalmando. A morena fechou os olhos, recostando-se na cabeceira, tentando respirar fundo para se acalmar.

Os lábios do taiyoukai subiram pelo braço delicado da humana, alcançando seu ombro. Moveu levemente o tecido de suas vestes sob nenhum protesto e suavemente a marcou com suas presas, desenhando uma lua em sua pele alva.

- Isso significa que você pertence a mim, assim como eu pertenço a você.- Sorriu, passando as mãos suavemente pelos braços dela.- Você se lembrará que eu estou sempre com você toda vez que ver esta marca.

Ela sorriu finalmente, apertando as últimas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, para que elas caíssem. Passou a mão pela lua da testa dele e logo em seguida pela lua que agora marcava seu ombro, sentindo-se agora mais do que nunca ligada a ele.

- Minha mãe dizia que quando essa marca é compartilhada, conseguimos sentir o coração do outro. As inquietações, felicidades, medo, alegria, tudo...- Ele recostou-se na cabeceira e recostou-a em seu peito.- Eu já consigo sentir seu coração batendo com o meu, você também consegue, huh¿

- Hai.- Afirmou, passando o rosto pelo peito dele, fechando os olhos com calma.

- Quando minha mãe me carregava dentro de si, os inimigos do meu pai tentaram matá-la. Uma emboscada no meio da floresta, sem nenhuma chance de minha mãe se proteger com o ventre tão desenvolvido.- Segurava a mão dela, acariciando dedo por dedo.

- Que horror, anata.- Ela apertou suavemente a mão dele, cerrando a testa.- E o que aconteceu¿

- Ela contava que meu pai sentiu o medo dela, e só por isso conseguiu achá-la antes que seus inimigos a matassem.- Olhou para Izayoi agora sorrindo, sentindo-se mais aliviado.

- Isso é muito especial.- Comentou ela, ajeitando-se naquele musculoso peito.- Yoshiko também tem uma marca¿- Fez uma expressão insatisfeita por um instante.

- Não.- Riu levemente, vendo o ciúme de Izayoi.- Essa marca não vale de nada se não há amor.- Sorriu.- Eu não queria e nem podia marcar Yoshiko, nós nunca nos amamos.- Acariciou o ombro dela levemente.

- Eu te amo, muito.- Ela sorriu também, já de olhos fechados.- Mais forte que esta estúpida guerra que separa humanos e youkais.

- Eu sei que nós vamos terminar com isso, e assim que isso acontecer vamos nos casar.- Apertou-a levemente contra si.- E será o casamento mais lindo que todo Japão já viu.

- Com muitas flores¿- Indagou, ainda sorrindo.

- Com todas as flores que você quiser, minha hime.- Riu levemente, voltando a afagar as longas madeixas negras.

- Eu espero tanto por esse dia, anata.- Respirou fundo.- Queria tanto que tou-san estivesse aqui para nos abençoar.- A expressão dela franziu novamente enquanto as imagens do sonho voltavam à sua mente.

- Ele está nos abençoando lá dos céus, Zaza-chan. O grande Takao vai nos ajudar a acabar com essa luta inútil; eu tenho certeza disso.- Beijou a testa dela, desfazendo a expressão aflita.

- Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu, tou-san, e eu prometo que vou honrar sua morte.- Ela prometeu em um sussurro, respirando fundo.

- E eu prometo estar ao seu lado, como sempre.- Travou os braços sutilmente contra ela.- Durma bem, minha hime, sonhe com coisas boas. Eu estarei aqui zelando pelo seu sono.- Prometeu novamente, sorrindo.

- Eu sonharei.- Sorriu também, acomodando-se entre os amorosos braços do youkai.

Naquela noite, Izayoi sonhou apenas com seu casamento. Todas as flores espalhadas pelo castelo, um dia muito ensolarado, sua vestimenta de noiva a esperando em seu quarto. O sorriso ficou estampado em seu rosto pela noite toda; imaginava o quão belo estaria InuTaisho a esperando na cerimônia, para que pudessem viver em paz para sempre.

Enquanto Izayoi tinha bons sonhos, InuTaisho pensou no que ela havia sonhado. Estava preocupado com a hipótese de Takemaru estar envolvido na morte de Takao, Izayoi morreria de desgosto, perderia completamente a razão. Ele tinha de investigar o que havia acontecido com Takao e até onde aquele monstro estava envolvido.

Porque agora tinha uma certeza; Takemaru faria de tudo pra chegar até o trono do Japão... inclusive matar o homem que lhe fora mais fiel. Além disso, não duvidava que Takemaru pudesse tentar contra a vida de Izayoi, era mais uma forma de ele chegar ao trono do norte.

Isso lhe tirou o sono da noite, estava agora preocupado não só com a integridade de Izayoi, mas acima de tudo com sua vida. Jamais deixaria que lhe fizessem mal, jamais.


	10. Capítulo 10

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e majestoso. InuTaisho acordou com o canto doce de Izayoi vindo do cômodo de ligação do quarto; ela estava banhando-se. Sorriu satisfeito, aquele perfeito som o deixava radiante, feliz como nunca havia sido. Dormiu menos de duas horas naquela noite, pensou tanto em tudo que havia acontecido que até perdeu a hora; quando o sol estava chegando, ele estava caindo no sono.

O aguçado olfato procurou o cheiro da hime no ar e logo detectou. O perfume da sua pele estava mais forte que o costume, o cheiro doce dos cabelos também. Sentia que ela havia acordado feliz, a aflição da noite passada havia passado e ela havia esquecido seu sonho, ou pelo menos por enquanto.

Levantou-se, captando mais ainda o perfume dela pelo quarto, sorrindo inevitavelmente. Seu coração batia com tanta força ao mesmo ritmo do de Izayoi, ele ouvia a água bater gentilmente pelo corpo dela, exalando mais ainda seu cheiro.

A aguçada audição captou os passos de Mayumi pelo corredor, vindo ao quarto de Izayoi. Inu Taisho caminhou até a mesa de leitura no canto do aposento, pegou uma pena e um papel, rabiscando algo por ali.

Sorriu, vestiu a armadura e as espadas, saindo pela varanda rapidamente.

Mayumi, ao perceber que Izayoi já estava se banhando, entrou no quarto para recolher os lençóis e roupas. Assim que entrou, captou algo de diferente no ar. Tal cheiro passaria despercebido por alguém comum, mas a criada entrava todos os dias de manhã nos aposentos de Izayoi e podia dizer com precisão que mais alguém estivera ali, e o que era mais assustador; esse alguém era um homem.

A criada estava com os olhos arregalados, a respiração falhara por um instante, as roupas limpas que trazia nos braços quase caíram no chão. Izayoi saiu do banho ainda cantarolando, a hime percebeu que Inu Taisho fora embora antes da criada chegar.

- Ohayo, Mayumi.- Sorriu largamente, já vestindo a primeira camada de quimono.

- Izayo-oi-San.- Mayumi gaguejou, fazendo a morena olhá-la.- M-me des-descu-u-lpe p-por...

- Mayumi, pare de gaguejar.- Izayoi riu, escolhendo um quimono lilás bordado.- Que tal esse¿

- Izayoi Hime, quem esteve aqui essa noite¿- Perguntou de uma vez, temendo ser punida por tal pergunta ousada.

- Q-que p-pergunta é e-e-essa Mayumi¿- Os olhos da morena quase saltaram da face e ela deu um passo pra trás, surpresa, soltando o quimono das mãos.

- Gomenasai, Izayoi-Sama, eu sei que deveria ser castigada por essa pergunta.- A criada começou a gesticular com pressa, embolando pedidos de desculpas com inclinações do tronco, como cumprimentos formais.- Eu entro nesse quarto desde que dei meus primeiros quartos e posso saber que alguém esteve aqui, minha Hime...

- Impossível, Mayumi, ninguém além dos criados de confiança entram aqui sem a minha autorização e...- Izayoi andava de um lado ao outro gesticulando depressa também, passando as mãos pela testa nervosamente.

- Por Kami, Hime, então alguém entrou aqui sem que ninguém visse! Pode ter sido aquele monstro, nós precisamos avisar alguém...- Mayumi ia saindo pelo quarto afoita.

- Não!- Izayoi quase gritou, segurando-a sutilmente pelo braço.- Eu conversarei com o general em particular, Mayumi, não quero que tal boato se espalhe pelo povo.

- Mas Izayoi-Sama...

- Por favor, Mayumi, eu não quero passar por mais essa humilhação.- Mostrou o rosto ainda inchado e ferido pelo golpe.

- Gomenasai Hime, eu apenas tenho medo que ele tente contra sua vida. Juro que quero apenas seu bem e reconheço minha ousadia, eu sou apenas uma servente dessa casa que sempre me acolheu da melhor forma.- Inclinou o tronco em respeito, tremulando a voz.

- Você cresceu comigo, Mayumi, demos os primeiros passos juntas, meu pai te prezava como se fosse uma filha.- Izayoi pegou nas mãos da criada, fazendo-a voltar à pose esguia.

- Sua honorável família sempre foi tão boa comigo, Izayoi-Hime, Lord Takao foi o homem mais bondoso que já existiu e deve estar olhando por nós de onde quer que esteja.- Sorriu emocionada.- Se algo lhe acontecesse, Hime, não sei o que seria de mim...

- Nada vai me acontecer, não seja tola.- A morena riu levemente, balançando as mãos da criada entre as suas.- Ontem sonhei com a morte de meu pai, foi horrível.- Comentou, desfazendo o sorriso do rosto.- Takemaru matava meu pai, Mayumi, e logo depois dizia que ia me matar também...

- Por Kami, por Kami!- Repetia, aflita.- Me perdoe pela ousadia novamente, Hime, mas aquele monstro sempre invejou a posição do seu pai, sempre foi capaz de fazer de tudo para conseguir o que quer.

- Eu sei, fiquei aterrorizada com a possibilidade de meu pai ter confiado tanto em Takemaru e no fim ser assassinado por ele.- A Lady respirou fundo, sorrindo levemente.- Apesar disso, essa madrugada eu ganhei coragem para lutar contra tudo isso, eu não posso desistir...- Respirou fundo mais uma vez, olhando nos olhos de Mayumi.- Eu não vou me casar com Takemaru, nem que ele tente me matar.

- Izayoi-Sama!- A criada exclamou, abraçando a morena.- Eu fico tão feliz que não vá estragar sua vida assim! Kami é muito bom conosco, ele nos traz as melhores coisas nos tempos mais difíceis para nos dar força.

- Sem dúvidas, Mayumi, as melhores coisas.- Izayoi sorriu, sentindo saudades já de Inu Taisho.

* * *

Onde raios estava seu livro de cabeceira¿ As mãos finas vasculharam os papéis da mesinha de leitura, finalmente achando-o debaixo de alguns papéis velhos. Pegou-o alegremente, puxando com tanta rapidez que derrubou todos os papéis velhos.

Agachou-se no chão, reclamando um pouco pela bagunça feita, recolhendo todos os papéis. Achou um pequeno pedaço diferente, o papel parecia mais novo e a escrita não era nem dela e nem de seu pai. Franziu o cenho, sentando-se no chão liso do quarto, espalhando os quimonos pelo piso.

As mãos apanharam o papel com curiosidade e ela pôs-se a ler, começando a sorrir já na primeira linha.

_"Quero apenas cinco coisas.._

_Primeiro é o amor sem fim_

_A segunda é ver o outono_

_A terceira é o grave inverno_

_Em quarto lugar o verão_

_A quinta coisa são teus olhos_

_Não quero dormir sem teus olhos._

_Não quero ser... sem que me olhes._

_Abro mão da primavera para que continues me olhando_

_Agradeço todo tempo por ter te encontrado, Zaza-Chan."_

- Eu também! Eu também!- Exclamou repetidas vezes, levantando-se do chão. Releu o bilhete dezenas de vezes sem deixar de sorrir por nenhum segundo. Agarrou-se ao papel, sentindo um aperto no peito. Será que ele viria hoje vê-la pela tarde¿ Caminhou até a varanda, vendo que o sol ainda estava alto. Suspirou, reparando agora nos soldados que rondavam o castelo. Céus, tinha de proteger-se de Takemaru sem que Inu Taisho fosse descoberto, como faria isso¿

Desceu as escadas calmamente, encontrando Kisame na sala de frente. Pediu que o chefe do exército e o criado mais fiel se apresentassem no escritório de seu pai, indo até lá. Assim que abriu as maçanetas, teve a mesma imagem do pai apunhalado pelas costas, as pernas falharam por um instante e ela quase foi ao chão, sentindo a vista escurecer.

- Tou-San, esteja comigo.- Pediu num sussurro, sentando-se à enorme mesa de madeira.

Não demorou muito até que o General Okamoto e Kisame chegassem pela porta, apresentando-se formalmente.

- Konnichiwa, Lady Izayoi.- Cumprimentaram com uma reverência ao mesmo tempo.

- Konnichiwa, arigatou por virem ao meu encontro.- Sorriu simpaticamente, reverenciando também.- Bem, eu tenho andado atordoada pelos últimos acontecimentos desde a morte de meu pai e não me sinto muito segura...- Deu uma pausa, respirando fundo.- Estou receosa com a presença de Takemaru-Sama nessa casa, sua sanidade não está em ordem e ele pode pôr a perder o respeito e imagem que o povo do Japão, inclusive eu, tem dele.- Respirou mais uma vez, engolindo a vergonha.- Na noite retrasada um fato lastimável aconteceu, algo que eu não quero nunca mais presenciar e portanto quero tomar alguns cuidados.

- É totalmente compreensível, Lady Izayoi, saiba que eu e meus homens estão ao seu dispor não importa a hora.- Okamoto sorriu gentilmente para a Lady, tratando-a com todo respeito merecido. O general era um homem bom, um dos poucos do exército que respeitavam e admiravam a posição e as decisões de Izayoi. Ele morava com a esposa e os três filhos numa casa próxima ao castelo, no vilarejo dos soldados.

- Eu agradeço infinitamente Okamoto-Sama. Não gostaria que Takemaru entrasse e saísse nessa casa quando quer, peço encarecidamente que ele seja contido à porta até que eu o autorize a entrar. General, eu gostaria de ter soldados que guardassem meu bem-estar nos encontros com Takemaru para que nada... fuja do controle novamente.

- Sim senhora, Izayoi-Sama, desde já eu mesmo guardarei sua segurança com a minha vida.- Reverenciou mais uma vez.

- Arigatou, General Okamoto. Os senhores eram os homens de maior confiança de meu pai e são os de maior confiança minha.- Virou-se para a janela, vendo os campos verdes e os jardins do castelo.- Essa noite eu tive uma visão aterrorizante que me leva a questionar a morte de meu pai. Meu pai nunca esteve doente até que Takemaru começou a participar da vida política de meu pai...- Respirou fundo, apertando os olhos.- Kami não permita que eu faça mal julgo de ninguém, mas eu temo que Takemaru esteja envolvido na morte de meu pai e gostaria da ajuda dos senhores para investigar a fundo.

- Me perdoe Izayoi-Sama, mas eu também havia cogitado essa hipótese. Nunca lhe disse sobre isso porque era uma hipótese e a perturbaria muito.- Kisame disse, com os olhos baixos.

- Perturbou muito, Kisame, mas também me trouxe forças para fazer justiça, caso precise ser feita.- A determinação de Izayoi agora era visível, a força dela havia crescido com a rapidez de um fogo que se alastra em palha.- Tenho certeza que Kami e meu pai Takao estará comigo.

- Sempre estará, Izayoi-Sama.- Kisame sorriu, reclinando-se levemente.

- Arigatou mais uma vez, senhores, sou muito grata por estarem comigo.- Izayoi agradeceu de coração, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Não há o que agradecer, Izayoi-Sama, nós estamos aqui para cuidarmos do seu bem-estar.- Ambos reverenciaram-na.- Estaremos aqui se precisar de algo.

- Arigatou.- Reverenciou-os respeitosamente também, levando-os até a porta do escritório.


End file.
